


To Take to the Skies

by StarryNox



Series: Chrobin Week 2015 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNox/pseuds/StarryNox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looks so eager, and part of him itches to just give in to her suggestion, to watch the excited smile he knows will follow flash across her features…and he soon hears his words of agreement filling the space between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Take to the Skies

Chrom has never been a wholly unselfish man, but when Robin approaches him one day, asking his opinion on her shedding her tactician’s cloak (though not her role) to take to the skies on a pegasus, he balks—not because he thinks she won’t do marvelously (she will) or because they aren’t in need of more aerial units (they are), but because he’s _afraid_.

It is one thing to watch her dash around the battlefield, intercepting enemies aiming for the backs of their fellow Shepherds or shouting new orders to their soldiers as the tides of battles force her to try a new tactic, when he can run at her side, Falchion at the ready. He can clear paths for her, then, and watch her back when she’s too busy trying to keep everyone else safe.

He can do no such thing if she fights from the skies, and the thought scares him. Not because he fears that the Shepherds would fall apart in her absence—though more and more he wonders just how they managed without their amnesiac tactician—but because _he_ would fall apart.

That thought scares him, too. The realization of how much he cares for the woman he happened to stumble across in a field several months ago has managed to completely reorient his world, and he isn’t quite sure how to deal with it. All he knows is that he craves the comfort of having her by his side, and that he longs to keep her out of harm’s way, though she’d give him a sour look if he dared suggest that she stay off the front lines.

It doesn’t help that aerial combat is even more dangerous than combat from the ground—archers and wind magic quickly become lethal, and should she fall…he didn’t want to think about that. But she looks so eager, and part of him itches to just _give in_ to her suggestion, to watch the excited smile he knows will follow flash across her features, and runs a hand through his hair with a sigh as he soon hears his words of agreement filling the space between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Chrobin Week 2015 - the prompt is class change. I imagined this being set prior to Chrom and Robin confessing their feelings to each other, but I suppose it's kind of flexible. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> \- Nox


End file.
